Conventional documents incorporate media files into a single flattened document that is typically in PDF format. Conventional methods also require a user to use multiple applications, such as, for example, Adobe™, Photoshop™, Illustrator™, Acrobat™, and Flash™, and multiple copies of media files referenced by hyperlinks to allow navigation to the linked documents. However, in order to follow hyperlinks and other references to media files, the viewers must follow the reference completely, and the viewer is “relocated” to the linked file so that the primary focus of the user is drawn away from the document that is the source of the reference, to the media file that merely supports the document. Thus, there is no technology that exists to allow the design and presentation of focused dynamic documents that incorporate media files in various formats within a single application and within a single instance of the document.